A Starry Path
by Illuminastro
Summary: One star, shining in the sky. Two cats, shining with blood on their pelts. Love will hang onto the grass, affecting every cat who walks upon it... But cats don't live forever. One shot.


**Hi. I am inspired. Just read a romance story. Going to write. I hope you like it. **

**Dedicated to Willowsmoke of ShadowClan and Emberfall, having Shadowed Whispers: Tales of the Dark Forest and From Afar that have inspired me to do this :3**

**Yay! THIS WILL BE SO FUN TO WRITEEEEEEE! **

_Flamewhisper stared, mouth dropping open. His vision grew misty, and thoughts swirled around his head. Distantly he could hear wailing, combined with a loud screech. Soon, the wails broke off, but the shriek did not stop. Suddenly pain struck him, and blood was running through his pelt._

_Rosewish... He thought.  
_

_But they were his last._

Rosewish padded through the entrance, glancing at the whisk of Runningsong's tail, disappearing into the nursery to check on his kits. The patrol broke up, until it was just her, standing in the clearing.

Numbness spread through her as she stared up at the sky. Clouds covered the eerie glow from the moon, and it looked dark, almost like her heart.

"Rosewish..?"

Half-heartedly she glanced down from the shadow-wrapped sky. Wingheart was staring at her, mouth slightly open as if he wanted to say something. She let a glare pour from her eyes, causing him to flinch.

"Are you... Are you okay..?" He asked quietly. Rosewish's eyes widened, for no one had asked her that in a long time. But immediately she looked away, cutting off his small light of hope that had sparked in Wingheart's eyes.

"Yes," She snapped. Rosewish turned away, but she had no need too. Wingheart had already left.

She collapsed, her dark rosy pelt colliding with the grass. Rosewish closed her eyes as the rain began to fall, but it felt no different to her weeping heart.

Tears ran down her face as she drifted off into sleep, drifting to a place she had closed off long ago.

_Rosewish purred, pressing against Flamewhisper happily. He murmured to her softly, licking her gently on the ear._

_They followed Mouseleap and Gorgeflower into camp, tails twined together. But, not to their pleasure._

"_No!" Rosewish cried. She saw the bright orange pelt, thought also stained with red, standing over a mangled white body._

"_No, Cloudsong! No!'' She wailed, breaking the silence that had hung in the camp. The fox turned his eyes to her, greed and hunger sparking in them. Rosewish could only watch in horror as the fox lunged at her, and she merely lifted a paw. _

_Eyes wide and scared, she stared as Flamewhisper dashed in front of her, blocking the bite. She howled once more as he flinched back, but lashed out a paw, striking the fox in throat, also. Together they crumpled to the ground, their bright pelts blended together._

"_Flamewhisper!"_

_Rosewish panted as the last kit slithered out. Grassflight was staring in horror at her. Two kits lay in front of her, cream and orange, pressed against each other._

"_What?" Rosewish asked, leaning over to see her kits. Disgust filled her as once more a nerve-racking scent filled her nose._

_Death._

Rosewish's mouth fell open as she jerked her head up. Doveflight was pressed next to her, and had been awaken by her movement. She stared at her friend, fear filling every breath she took.

"What are you doing here?" She growled, fur fluffing out. Doveflight stared at her, as if instead of a cat she saw Rosewish as a badger.

"I came to sleep next to you," She mewed cooly, looking her in the eyes. Rosewish hissed.

"I didn't need your company!" Rosewish spat. Doveflight growled back.

"Sorry, for wanting to help my friend!" 

Rosewish curled her lip. "Go away."

Doveflight obeyed, but midstep she turned back, eyes filled with disgust. "You know, Rosewish, you have changed. Ever since his death you have been _so mean_. You can't let a cat come near you without snapping their head off." Her mention of 'him' did not need a name. Rosewish felt horror wash through her once more.

She blocked it off with anger, as usual. "Just go!"

Doveflight padded away from her, tail twitching slightly. Rosewish watched her, loneliness filling her from head to tail.

_Come back... Please!_

"Rosewish, no." A voice interrupted her silent cries. She turned once more to see Wingheart, his white pelt fading into the glow from the dawn. "No."

"What do you mean, by no?" She desperately she tried to make her voice a growl, but it would not. Wingheart snarled coldly.

"Can't you see? Flamewhisper died out of bravery. Out of love. He would not want you to be acting like this! It was unfortunate, losing him, and your mother that day, then all of your kits. But no." Wingheart said.

"No, what?" Sadness was flowing through her, the shell that redirected the sunlight that attempted to burn her down, breaking.

"You cannot let your Clanmates help you. Not your father. Not Doveflight. Not me, your brother! No!" Her brother's voice grew louder by each word, the hiss breaking to a cry. "No! Why no? For so many seasons you have pushed me aside, and do you know how that feels?!"

"It feels like being left in the rain of shadows, the wetter you get, the more you fade. At last you are.." Rosewish's voice ended the sentence as Wingheart lifted a claw, pushing it into his throat. Once again horror filled her voice, and eyes, as blood pumped out, a body falling to ground with a sickening thud.

"Gone."

**O.o that was easier that I thought... Oh, you were expecting Wingie to be in love with Rosewish, wernt you? :3 Tell me what you think, and feel free to suggest an idea for this.. please...like random characters or just normal or OCS. And if you want you can make a plot for it, too. :D  
Question of the day: What is a cat's favorite song? (Suck...ISH joke)**


End file.
